leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
SM075
* Closed * * }} Some Kind of Laziness! (Japanese: カプ・ブルル！ぐーたらモー特訓！！ ! Intense Lazy Training!!) is the 75th episode of the , and the 1,014th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on May 17, 2018, in New Zealand on September 6, 2018, in Canada on October 6, 2018, and in the United States on October 20, 2018. Blurb Thanks to Acerola’s help, Ash arrives at the Ruins of Abundance, home of the Ula’ula Island Guardian Tapu Bulu. Ash wants to train with Tapu Bulu to prepare for his rematch against the Island Kahuna Nanu, and after our hero demonstrates his friendship with his Pokémon, Tapu Bulu springs into action! Showing immense power, the Island Guardian engages Ash and Lycanroc in battle—and Lycanroc learns how to use Stone Edge! As the bond between Ash and Lycanroc grows, Tapu Bulu returns to its nap, satisfied that the training session was a success! Plot rushes out of Acerola's home, eager to train for his upcoming Grand Trial against Nanu. directs Ash's attention to the Ruins of Abundance, and are joined by Acerola and her Poké Ride . She has Ash hop onto Mudsdale's back and the group make their way to 's location via Haina Desert. Mudsdale traipses through the sandy ground with great care while Ash takes in a mouthful of sand. The desert conditions send flying from the safety of Ash's backpack, fortunately rescues it. They soon make it to the entrance of the Ruins of Abundance, though Acerola tells Ash's that they will have to climb a sharp cliff to reach Tapu Bulu. The ascent is an unexpected hurdle. Ash finds himself lagging behind as and Acerola leap along the cliff, while Rotom, Mimikins and Poipole fly up. In a bid to not be outdone, Ash speeds his way up the ascent and reaches the plateau before his own Pokémon. Ash sends out and , while Rowlet eagerly flies away. Acerola points out Tapu Bulu, who is resting near a lake. Ash and the others run towards Tapu Bulu, finding Rowlet happily perched on the Island Guardian's head. Ash requests Tapu Bulu's assistance for his training, but his request is greeted by snoring, much to his surprise. Rotom scans Tapu Bulu, providing further information on it. Poipole sprays the Island Guardian with blue sludge, causing it and Rowlet to wake up. Ash immediately apologizes as Tapu Bulu wipes itself clean on some nearby grass. Tapu Bulu flies up and begins to dig a trench into the ground with its horns. The display perplexes both Rotom and Ash, who watch as Tapu Bulu begins to plant seeds in its made trench. The Island Guardian lets out a cry and performs an attack that causes the new seedlings to grow into fully fledged trees, impressing Acerola. It then lies amongst the tree's leaves and begins to absorb their energy, as described by Rotom's data entry. Rowlet flies into the tree to rest, though find itself caught up in Tapu Bulu's now flowering display and becomes energised. To everyone's surprise Rowlet performs a new move, . Acerola believes that Rowlet was affected by the Island Guardian's mysterious powers. Tapu Bulu admires Ash's embrace of Rowlet while dark clouds and a few specks of rain begin to descend. Nearby, manages to seek refuge from the storm in a cave. As Jessie squeezes her hair to dry out, James looks outside as the gloomy weather continues. They huddle together, with Jessie finding the cave to be relaxing. then realizes that they have become more comfortable with caves since living with in Alola. Jessie reassures him that the major difference is that they are free to do what they like and she calls out her for some Z-Move training. Jessie asks it to teach her how to pose, but Meowth and James doubt Mimikyu knows anything about its own Z-Move. Mimikyu perks up, and with a purple glow performs a series of ominous poses, which instantly alarms everyone. Meanwhile, Ash and his Pokémon play in mud and rain while Acerola, Tapu Bulu and Lycanroc watch from the cover of the trees. Tapu Bulu whips Lycanroc with its tail, sending the Pokémon to join Ash in the mud. Rowlet and Poipole soon add to Lycanroc's muddied appearance, only infuriating the Pokemon as its eyes turn red. Ash rushes to Lycanroc and holds its face in an attempt to calm it down. Lycanroc resists, but Ash reminds it of its days as a when it enjoyed playing in the mud and rain. The recollection works, as the rainstorm stops and the sun again shines through. Lycanroc's eyes return to normal. It smiles and wags its tail as it embraces Ash. Lycanroc's change of heart and newfound control prompts Tapu Bulu to fly over and it challenges Ash, thrilling the young . As the is about to begin, Tapu Bulu rings its tail bell and changes the plateau using . Rotom reminds Ash that the attack powers moves. The green atmosphere reminds Ash of the green flash when Lycanroc evolved from Rockruff. He encourages Lycanroc, stating that it has the powers of both the Midday and Midnight forms within itself. Tapu Bulu starts to attack and hits Lycanroc with a , slamming it into the rock wall. Lycanroc is unscathed and responds with a . Tapu Bulu bats the attack away using an unrooted tree for defense. The show of strength shocks Ash. He watches as Tapu Bulu charges at Lycanroc with the tree and sends it flying into the lake. Anticipating Lycanroc to go berserk, Ash watches as his Pokemon emerges from the lake and walks slowly towards its foe. To his relief, Lycanroc just shakes itself dry, impressing Acerola and Ash's other Pokémon with its maintained composure. Rotom states that Tapu Bulu is about to unleash a attack. Lycanroc charges ahead with , though Tapu Bulu tosses its foe aside with its horns. Tapu Bulu follows up with a , but Lycanroc leaps out of the way and lands in front of Ash. To his amazement, Lycanroc is glowing with an orange aura and unleashes a new move, . Tapu Bulu anticipates the impact and retreats into its protective shell. The battle stops as Tapu Bulu rings its bell and claps its hooves together. According to Acerola, the display indicates that Tapu Bulu recognizes Lycanroc's strength, pleasing Ash and his Pokémon. Tapu Bulu makes one of its trees sprout Oran Berries and tosses them to Ash and his Pokémon as a show of gratitude. Ash and Lycanroc thank the Island Guardian for its training assistance as Tapu Bulu returns to its slumber. With his team's newly developed attacks and strengths, Ash declares that he is now ready to take on Nanu's Trial. As the group departs, Rowlet flies out of Ash's backpack and returns to resting on top of Tapu Bulu's head. Major events * Ash's Rowlet learns . * learns the pose for . * Ash's Lycanroc overcomes its habit of going berserk whenever its fur gets wet or dirty. * Ash's Lycanroc learns . Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * Jessie * James * (flashback) * Olivia (flashback) * Acerola Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * (Olivia's; ; flashback) * ( 's; ; flashback) * (Acerola's; ; Mimikins) * ( ; fantasy) * ( ) * (Ride Pokémon; debut) * * * (flashback) Trivia * Poké Problem: What Pokémon does battle in today's episode? ** Host: ** Choices: , , , ** Answer: * Future Connection is used as an insert song right after realizes that Lycanroc has overcome its aversion toward its fur becoming dirty or wet. * Jessie's Mimikyu, Jessie, James, , and narrate the preview for the next episode. * This episode features the following flashbacks of Ash's Lycanroc: ** Ash asking Rockruff if it wants to join his party, Rockruff battling a , and Rockruff getting its tail burned and submerging it in water from Rocking Clawmark Hill!. ** Rockruff chasing after and that had stolen in A Glaring Rivalry!. ** Rockruff defeating Olivia's Lycanroc from Trials and Determinations!. ** Rockruff evolving into from Rising from the Ruins!. * , Acerola, and read the Who's That Pokémon? segment in the dub. Errors * When Rotom scans Tapu Bulu, 's lower body is beige instead of white. * When Rowlet and Tapu Bulu were squirted with poison, Tapu Bulu's shell was covered as well. When Rowlet and Tapu Bulu were trying to get it off, the poison on Tapu Bulu's shell is gone. * When Ash and his Pokémon get hit by the scent from the tree, the fur on Lycanroc's left cheek is colored white instead of orange. * Despite Rowlet flying backwards as Lycanroc appears to throw it away out of anger, Lycanroc never actually touched Rowlet. Dub edits In other languages |cs= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |es_la= |he= |es_eu= |sv= |th= }} 075 Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Saori Den Category:Episodes storyboarded by Saori Den Category:Episodes directed by Saori Den Category:Episodes animated by Sayuri Ichiishi Category:Episodes animated by Rei Yamazaki Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes in which an alternately colored Pokémon appears Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears Category:Episodes in which an Ultra Beast appears Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon learns a new move Category:Episodes which aired in New Zealand before the United States Category:Episodes which aired in Canada before the United States de:Nicht wirklich faul! es:EP1018 fr:SL075 it:SM075 ja:SM編第75話 zh:精灵宝可梦 太阳＆月亮 第75集